theemeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Arabelle (Arrie) Myrvold
Arabelle was born in the Emerald city of Oz to a loving father and mother. Her mother was from the real world, and, as seems to so often be the way, ended up in Oz after a terrible twister carried her off. Her mother told her wonderful stories of the real world as a child, and she always wished to visit there. No one but her knew that her mother was from the real world. She grew up in a fairly well to do, upper class family, and takes dancing lessons. She went to a regular school, but was always more questioning about the world she lived in than most other Oz children. Perhaps because of her real - world mother. Her parents died when she was 15, so when the next twister came, she tried to escape in it to the real world, where she had longed to visit since she was little. It was then that in her failed escape attempt she met Skitz, who had been dropped in Oz by the twister Arrie was trying to leave on. Skitz came from Cambodia, and had been in gangs there. Arrie and Skitz struck up a friendship, and started the gang Noctis. Arrie is now 16. (See The Gang's wiki page for more info on that) Arrie is a kind person generally, and is curious and intelligent. She is the planner for the gang, but is also brave, and won't hesitate to follow through with her plans herself. She will beat anyone up who crosses her or her gang, but refuses to kill. Once she has her enemy lying on the ground, defeated, she would walk away rather than strike the killing blow. She once killed someone, when left with no other options, and it has haunted her since. She goes on gang missions with a crossbow, and small knife for closer range combat. She went to school with Dylan, and knows that he has a crush on her. He admires her dancing, and often goes to watch her performances. She does not like Dylan back, as he is a "Stuck up rich kid" and hates her best friend and partner in crime, Skitz. She is pleasant to him though, during their brief conversations, and he considers himself her friend. Arrie hates Siris. She once found him killing a gang member, and turned him in to the police. He was captured, but managed to escape. For this, he hates her back. Amelie is her dance teacher, and has a special relationship with Arrie. After years of learning from her, Arrie trusts her with knowledge of the gang, and of her parent's death (which she generally keeps hush hush to avoid being put in the system). Amelie treats Arrie like a daughter, and allows her to keep taking dance lessons for free, while occasionally feeding her, and giving her a space to stay. Amelie disproves of Arrie's gang activities, worried she may get hurt or be caught, but understands that Arrie isn't planning on leaving the gang any time soon. Audrey took dance lessons with Arrie when they were younger, and so the two are acquaintances. Category:Characters